Many vehicles, such as recreational vehicles, have furniture that includes a human support surface (e.g., beds, couches, seats, etc.) which a passenger can sit and/or lay on to occupy the furniture. This furniture is typically affixed to one or more surfaces (e.g., the floor and/or one or more walls) of the vehicle. However, where a person is occupying the furniture, and the vehicle experiences accelerations as a result of one or more maneuvers of the vehicle, the person may shift position because of changes in their inertia, and may be disturbed as a result. In cases where a person is laying on the human support surface, the person may, for instance, be awoken.
Additionally, hammocks, and other types of suspended furniture, are known. Suspended furniture may sway with forces applied thereto, and thereby lessen the likelihood, as compared to unsuspended furniture, of disturbing occupants of the furniture. However, suspended furniture is not incorporated or otherwise used in vehicles.